


Dream SMP Headcanons

by Beepbeepimasheep



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Dream Smp, Headcanon, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepbeepimasheep/pseuds/Beepbeepimasheep
Summary: Headcanons of the Dream SMP :D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dream SMP Headcanons

**Karl Jacobs**

  * this mans love language is so clearly physical affection
  * whenever you want cuddles he’s there
  * mf will lay on top of you and smother you with kisses
  * will be big spoon or little spoon
  * secretly loves being little spoon
  * koala bear; will latch on to you
  * will end stream early for cuddles
  * your head goes in the crook of his shoulder, that’s just where it belongs
  * he will play with your hair no matter what
  * goes soft if you give him back scratches or a scalp massage



**Wilbur Soot**

  * he is so large
  * seriously, he’s unnecessarily massive
  * he will throw you over his shoulder and dump you on a couch for cuddles
  * skilled at being big spoon
  * your legs only reach like, his knees if your head level
  * head scratches !!
  * his hands are big and can cover your whole head istg
  * never works but you always try to jet pack him
  * he is really too big
  * some days he just needs the extra love
  * will put his head on your chest 
  * listen to your breathing
  * hums until you fall asleep



**Dream**

  * i just know he gives good cuddles
  * big baby
  * back scratches and he’s done for
  * will also not hesitate to lay on top of you
  * you’ll be in his lap while he’s gaming and he’ll shout then profusely apologize
  * big hands
  * bear hugs laying down
  * he will not let go
  * laying next to you but his legs draped over you
  * warm, big warm man
  * comfortable to lay one
  * he just is I don’t know how
  * arm slung around your waist when he’s asleep



**George**

  * he just gives me awkward stiff vibes
  * if he knows your upset, cuddles it is
  * lowkey little spoon
  * literal baby
  * feels the need to have his head on your chest
  * arm around your waist



**Snapmap**

  * spoon
  * he is the spoon
  * arms around you at all times
  * teasing touches
  * like, skin tracing
  * super light touches that itch/tickle ifykyk 
  * you’re always on top of him
  * he however will not hesitation to lay on top of you
  * to “make you realize the pain”
  * always wants head scratches
  * simpy baby



**Ranboo**

  * not necessarily the most affectionate type
  * always there for hugs and cuddles if you need
  * he’s also stupidly large
  * long legged man
  * you lay on top of him
  * does the leg wrap thing
  * like legs wrap around your waist



**Tubbo**

  * our resident soft baby
  * he’d lay down
  * you’re head would rest on his chest
  * he’d play with your hair
  * scroll through twt or reddit while you nap



**Tommy**

  * shit spooner
  * at least he’s large also
  * your head goes on his chest
  * he just continues to play games from wherever he is
  * awkward head pats 
  * generally doesn’t want to be the one on you
  * makes him feel too vulnerable



**Quackity**

  * another big baby
  * loves to be big spoon 
  * but will forever favour being little spoon
  * makes him feel safe
  * does his best to make you comfortable 
  * anything you ask he does
  * i just know his scalp massages are fire
  * lays on you as a joke
  * but then loves it and begs to stay like that
  * always uses your nickname
  * you never hear your real name out of his mouth while cuddling
  * will melt under soft touches
  * like doodling something on him with your hand yk 



**Techno**

  * likes physical affection but isn’t sure how to express it
  * big blankets
  * arm wrap arounds
  * what if. what if he reads aloud



**Sam**

  * he is a big gentle giant
  * big hugs
  * laying on top of him 
  * you’re basically a feather to him
  * he’s one big pillow
  * little back scratches 
  * soft smiles on his face



**Eret**

  * super quiet
  * lets you sleep as much as possible
  * gentle touch
  * makes you feel as safe as possible



**Jack Manifold**

  * generally lay next to each other
  * one of you will turn over for extra cuddles
  * he gives me try to braid your hair vibes
  * he’s very charming
  * like the way he says certain things can shut you up and make you blush
  * he’d do it often 



**Niki**

  * Niki is our soft baby
  * Its just all love
  * gentle touches of course
  * warm
  * big blankets
  * you’re basically each other’s pillows



**Author's Note:**

> I might make oneshots based off the headcanons, I’m not 100% sure  
> I WOULD ALSO LIKE REQUESTS FOR FLUFF  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated but please be kind :)


End file.
